


La Reine et le Ténébreux

by MissAmande



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know, Idiots, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Weaver se rend au bar après une longue journée de travail.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	La Reine et le Ténébreux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, alors je voulais faire un PWP et puis plus j'écrivais plus je partais loin dans l'introspection 😂 Du coup voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira même si j'ai fait du grand n'importe quoi !

Après une longue journée de travail à cavaler dans les rues d’Hyperion Heights, Weaver se rendit au bar Chez Roni. Il avait désespérément besoin d’un bon verre de whiskey et secrètement, il avait également envie de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de la propriétaire de l’établissement.

A l’heure à laquelle il arriva, l’endroit était presque désert, seuls quelques jeunes sirotaient un cocktail dans un coin à l’écart de la salle principale, discutant dans le calme. Roni devait être dans la réserve car personne ne tenait le bar, ainsi le policier se permit de prendre un verre et de se servir, laissant l’argent à côté de la caisse avant de se rasseoir sur son tabouret. Fermant les yeux en prenant sa première gorgée, il savoura la brûlure de la liqueur et manqua totalement le regard empli de désir que Roni lui lança en sortant de l’arrière-boutique. Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l’homme lorsqu’il entendit le bruit annonciateur de l’arrivée de la barman.

\- _Roni._ Salua-t-il en papillonnant des paupières.

\- _Weaver._

 _\- Je me suis permis de me servir, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas._ Sussura-t-il.

\- _Quand bien cela m’aurait dérangé, je doute fort que cela changerait quelque chose._

Le détective leva son verre, portant un toast silencieux avant de boire. Mais tandis qu’il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer le précieux nectar, il surprit le regard de Roni qui suivait avec avidité le mouvement de cet organe rosé. Intérieurement satisfait de cette réaction, Weaver adopta une pose nonchalante et fit tourner dans son verre le liquide ambré. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le délicieux rougissement des joues de son amie qui s’étendait jusque dans son cou pour disparaître dans son chemisier, faisant bouillir un peu plus son sang.

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu’il ressentait une attirance physique pour Roni et celle-ci commençait peu à peu à se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et passionné. Au-delà du désir sexuel qu’il ressentait, il y avait un certain amour qui naissait et réchauffait son cœur de pierre. C’était cet amour qui l’avait empêché d’avoir une aventure sulfureuse avec elle, car à ses yeux elle méritait bien plus qu’un coup d’un soir comme il avait l’habitude d’avoir.

Cependant devant la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux, le policier fut tenté de prendre ce qu’il voulait depuis si longtemps, là tout de suite et l’image que son esprit invoqua l’émoustilla encore plus.

\- _Roni…_ Souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque. _Roni, il faut qu’on arrête…_

 _\- Arrêter quoi ?_ Murmura-t-elle en dessinant des formes sur le bras de Weaver.

\- _Ce petit jeu._

Immédiatement la barman se recula comme brûlé au contact de l’homme et son visage se referma.

\- _Très bien._ Grinça-t-elle.

Néanmoins avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de se détourner, le détective lui attrapa délicatement mais fermement le poignet par-dessus le comptoir.

\- _Attends, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’expliquer._ Supplia-t-il.

\- _Je pense qu’il n’y a plus rien à dire alors lâche ma main._

_\- Roni…_

Etait-il possible qu’un cœur puisse se briser ? Si oui c’était affreusement douloureux… Cette agonie dans sa poitrine… comme si quelqu’un lui écrasait cet organe si vital… et ce goût dans sa bouche… c’était comme de la cendre… son souffle était bloqué et il n’arrivait plus à respirer… Plus rien n’avait de sens. Mais alors que tout autour de lui perdait de sa couleur, ces quelques mots s’échappèrent de ses lèvres :

\- _Je t’aime… s’il te plaît…_

Il entendit alors Roni ordonner quelque chose puis un bruit de porte qui claque mais il n’y prêta pas attention car la pièce devenait de plus en plus noire. Mais il fut soudain ébloui par la lumière éclatante qui brilla lorsqu’un baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres et sa souffrance s’estompa. Ce fut la plus belle chose qu’il puisse recevoir et brusquement des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Un nom en particulier se détachait parmi eux : Regina.

 _\- Ma Reine…_ Chuchota-t-il avec révérence.

 _\- Mon Ténébreux…_


End file.
